dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hitomi Hoshimi
Hitomi Hoshimi '''is one of the many female protagonists of ''Highschool ExC. ''She is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy, and is the Scientific Research Club's Secretary(after she rejected the position of vice-president despite being Rudori's Queen). She is Rudori Zagan's Queen and is the possessor of the Sacred Gear known as n/a. She is known throughout Kuoh Academy as an idol with a gentle heart as well as a great cook, she mostly spends her time at the canteen of the club's building, making food for her clubmates. Appearance Hitomi, as an idol, is without a doubt a beautiful girl. She has a voluptuous figure and smooth skin that has never missed maintenance. She has long hair with a bluish purple color, while the color of her eyes is indigo. While at school, she wears the Kuoh Academy uniform as well as a yellow flower petal hair clip that is actually her Sacred Gear's dormant form. Personality To her comrades she is very kind and is willing to go through anything if it meant protecting them, she also likes meeting new people as seen when Hiro first arrived at the clubroom and ate the food she made. Despite the kind nature everyone knows her by, she is shown to be bisexual, she expresses this towards most women who fit her type, as well as Hiro, and is very blunt about it. During battle she seems to retain most of her nature as she is always seen smiling, and sometimes even praising the enemy or greeting them. She also has a hobby of dressing into outfits for the members of the Scientific Research Club, even dragging them themselves into her antics sometimes. History As a child, Hitomi's dream was to become a singer/songwriter, as she was very passionate about music. But due to her Sacred Gear affecting her voice, she became deaf and couldn't sing at all. At the age of 11, she was orphaned as her parents mysteriously disappeared, causing her condition to grow worse due to the stress it put on her. During her final days, she met Rudori who had sensed her Sacred Gear's aura running rampant as it was going to explode after she dies. Rudori offered her the Queen piece which she accepted, and the two became friends. Afterwards, she honed her skills in using her new powers as a Devil, regained her lost voice after mastering her Sacred Gear and ever since then started singing like she always dreamt she would. Upon joining Kuoh Academy with her master, she quickly became popular and became the school's representative in musical contests, despite her club being completely irrelevant. Powers & Abilities '''Demonic Power: Hitomi has all the common skills and powers of a Devil. She is shown to be on the same level of demonic-power proficiency as her master, albiet lower by a considerable gap than Rudori, she is still knowledgeable to a wide variety of techniques such as placing a barrier, healing members of the same house with demonic-power transfers through skill contact, etc. As a Queen, she can enhance her Demonic Powers with her Bishop trait. Flight: Being a Devil, Hitomi can use her unique-looking wings to fly. Although sometimes she can do this without manifesting her wings, using her Balance-Breaker state instead. Enhanced Speed: As a Queen, she possesses enhanced speed with the power of her Knight trait. Enhanced Durability: As a Queen, she possesses enhanced durability with the power of her Rook trait. Equipment Vocal Breaker (ボーカル・ブレーカー, Bōkaru Burēkā): Hitomi's support-type Sacred Gear which can also be a technique-type, it is counted as one of the many Sacred Gears said to have been kept from the God of the Bible, known as the Lesser Longinus. It holds the spirit of the eponymous magical bird Adarna (アダーナー, Adānā), and gives the user's voice various abilities. It also allows her to send waves of sonic energy, either to deflect attacks, push back enemies, or defend herself in general. It takes the form of Hitomi's hairpin as a subspecies. *'Songstress's Concert Hall Dress' (ソングストリシジズ・コンサート・ホール・ドレス, Songusutorishijizu konsāto hōru doresu): Hitomi's subspecies Balance-Breaker, which she acquired after years of mastering her Sacred Gear. Her Balance-Breaker is a dress mainly yellow with blue and white ruffles covering some parts of her dress. She wears a yellow moon hair clip with a flower connected to the curve ends of the moon which is the original form of her Sacred Gear changed. White flowers and petals can be seen next to the moon hair clip. She also wears a choker on her neck with a white lily attached on it. Trivia *Hitomi's body measurements are B94/W63/H88, her height is 165 cm. *Her appearance is based off of Miku Izayoi from Date A Live. *Hitomi's hobbies include singing, performing, as well as cooking. Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Middle Class Category:Hakai Suu